This invention relates to an electonic musical instrument, and more particularly a musical tone synthesizing apparatus for synthesizing a musical tone by utilizing amplitude modulation.
The art of synthesizing a musical tone rich in harmonics by utilizing an amplitude modulation is disclosed in Japanese Prelimary Publication of Pat. No. 48720/1978. According to this method, an input signal F(.omega.t) is multiplied with a predetermined modulation function and the resulting side band is used as harmonic components. With this method, however, it is necessary to provide a function generator which generates the predetermined modulation function. In addition, when used is a complicated modulation system which employs a polynomical or multiplexing modulation technique to produce much more harmonic components, thus increasing the number of modulators and enlarging the size of the musical tone synthesizing apparatus.